Baking Memories
by ashling-chan
Summary: One quiet day at the Otonashi household Saya and Hagi are...Baking?  SayaxHaji Fluff


**Baking Memories b****y Ashling-chan**

Strangely enough, it was yet another peaceful day at the Otonashi household. The only person currently at home was Otonashi Saya and of course her loyal companion Hagi.

Haji sat within the cosy living room tuning his cello strings. He wondered what Saya was up to. He heard another loud metallic clatter coming from within the kitchen. She had been in there a long time. He had been trying to give her more space lately but even he had to admit curiosity was getting the better of him. Standing from his chair he placed the old cello gently aside, propping it neatly against a nearby window ledge. He strode down the long hallway and came to linger within the frame of the kitchen doors.

There unnoticed he watched Saya, an amused twinkle filling his eyes. There days of late had been filled with trivial tasks, Kai was currently out restocking groceries while Saya and himself had been left behind to slowly chip away at the numerous household chores that had piled up during the countless chaotic days of their recent past. It was somewhat strange for Haji residing within in the peaceful household. Haji couldn't remember last they'd spent time like this, unburden from the misery their lifestyles were generally accustom to.

Saya was bored. She thought it ironic the short time spent back in a normal lifestyle had lost its shine so quickly. Not that she wished for it to change. It was blissful to think boredom could be accomplished. She reflecting back on all there torments throughout the years. To be at peace again, it would take time to adjust to.

Chores long finished, Saya had decided to fill the time preoccupying herself with any random whim that spurred to mind. Currently it was baking, although she was beginning to think better of it. Sighing she glanced around the room. Cluttered amongst themselves in the small family kitchen was a litter of sprawled supplies, the remnants of her failed attempts at culinary skill. Half baked pies and loaves with burnt edges sat amongst large bits of broken, gooey egg shells. Random spices spilled across the table top and over a flood of dirty pans and utensils. The floor and its adjoining cupboards had been splattered with sticky dough and frostings, slowly hardening themselves into the mournful surfaces. Haji chucked softly. How could this be the same girl whom fought gracefully though countless battles by his side? He took his time absorbing this ridiculous moment. He was watching Saya pout as she stood in the center of the room, cutely adorned in her bright red Hello kitty apron. Her short wild hair twisted unnaturally in random spots. The prementioned batter unknowingly slicked though the hair while sweeping the long bangs from her eyes with soiled fingers. Saya was now fixed to tackle one of the random small appliances before her. It sat sadly on the countertop awaiting its messy fate.

"Saya" Hagi called gently from the door frame. She whirled around to face the owner of all too familiar voice. Looking up at him she blushed awkwardly. "...I don't think I am any good at this..." She looked away from him, embarrass at the state Hagi had caught her in. "...If you wish... I could help you with your task" Spoke Haji. Saya's face light up. She ran the short distance between them to give him a friendly embrace. "Arigato Hagi!" She squashed herself into his chest in thanks. Haji hadn't expected such a physical response from her. Defiantly he was not complaining. Her hair tickled at his nose, it smelled of shampoo and pastry dough. She pulled away quickly, much to his disappointment. "Wait... Hagi... what would you know about baking?" Haji almost laughed, almost. Saya thought deeply to herself for a moment pondering her own question. "Saya... it has been some time but I'd have been considered useful within such an environment, "he said, gesturing to the kitchen area in general. Saya wanted to slap herself. Of course he would know! He was a servant after all, many years ago. Though she had never witnessed it, he have spent a great deal of time within the sweltering confounds of the Zoo's kitchen being ordered around by the grumpy senior kitchen staff. "Shall we?" Not waiting for her response, Haji moved towards the table. He paused to remove his jacket but then thinking against it, settled on pushing up the sleeves. Hagi began to work silently, clearing what he could from the dishevelled tabletop into an empty side of the stainless steel sink. He looked around for awhile until he spied a blue dish cloth barely peeking out from beneath a pile of browning apple skins. Saya had grabbed the broom and dust pan and was pretending to swept up the floor. Secretly she watched Hagi as he quickly tidied the room. She giggled softly as she caught a glimpse of him with a slightly disgusted looking upon his face. He began tackling the mysterious ooze atop the stoves surface. 'Hum?' she thought, even she couldn't remember the nature of the substance.

Soon the place was looking much more organized and ready for "round two" as Saya had phrased it. Saya had been shocked to hear Hagi had never eaten a chocolate chip cookie before! 'I guess it makes sense... he doesn't exactly have any appetite' Thought Saya. She decided they would make a triple batch. Haji thought it best to start with a smaller batch but they were Saya's favourite and she had simply insisted on a larger quantity. Haji complied with her wish hoping he did still remember some of his old skills. Saya let her mind wander as she gathered together the various ingredients. It was strange how as the time went by Saya realized how much more she began to think of Haji as a man, instead of her chevalier. Perhaps it was times like these they were spending together, away from the constant battles and sacrifices required of their old lives that had made this difference.

"Should we use the mixer?" asked Saya. Haji didn't no. Back in his day such things had not existed. Everything had to be done by hand. He remembered the countless hours kneading batch after batch of bread dough long before sunrise for the morning meal. Saya eyed the large, shiny stand mixer wistfully. It was practically begging her to use it. "If that is your wish," replied Haji as he bent to move the appliance within Saya's reach. Saya laughed and smiled as she poured each ingredient Hagi handed her into the deep metal bowl. At last she added the half a dozen cups of flour to the soon to be dough. Excited to watch the mashing of ingredients she quickly flipped the on switch. Silence. "What? Why did nothing happen??" a disappointed Saya pouted, clicking the power switch up and down through its numerous cycles. "I am unsure" said Hagi. Saya pressed herself closely against the counter top to peer down into the bowl. Hagi pressed himself closely against Saya. She flushed immediately at the intimate contact. He felt so warm against the length of her back. She forgot about the mixer and sunk into him. Suddenly a loud whirl and a large "**PHOOFF!**" startled the pair. Saya coughed harshly. "HAJI!" she scolded, whining loudly. While Saya had been playing around with the mixers settings Haji had noticed the unconnected power cord. Leaning over her from behind he plugged the cord in not realizing the mixer was currently set to such a powerfully high speed. Saya now stood covered completely from waist up in the white all purpose flour.

Something dangled affront her eyes snapping her back to reality. She forced her eyes to focus. Guiltily Haji held up the mixers black three pronged power cord. It swayed slightly in Hagi's lithe fingers. "Gomen Saya...I had thought perhaps this was the problem...gomen..." Hagi whispered right by her ear. 'Yes,' Saya thought 'this was the problem,' Saya tried hard but couldn't stay mad. The fact was her knees where turning weak beneath her. Luckily she didn't fall due to Haji's weight still pressing against her form. Slowly he pulled away from her surveying the damage he had done. Wobbling Saya turned to glare at him, if only half heartedly. She noticed the he too was covered in white blanket of power aside from the perfect silhouette her body had made across his torso. "I look good on you" she teased pointed at the outline. "...I always knew you would" replied Hagi softly. Saya stammered at him. Did she just hear him right? His comment hung in the air and his eyes filled thick with emotion. "Saya..." Haji breathed in a deep breath and leaned down placing a hand on either side of her shoulders. Saya's eyes widened as he leaned his face down to hers. Just as their faces where about to touch, Haji stopped, blowing his unhitched breath across her profile. It was not what Saya had expected. She thought he was about to kiss her. It surprised her how deeply disappointed she was. Haji continued to blow clouds of flour from off of her. He blew his warm breath up and down her neck. It made a soft "swoosh" sound as he blew across her ear. He blew along her eyebrows, first one then the other, in a slow seductive fashion. Saya shivered beneath him closing her eyes to fully revile in the sensation. His hand slowly traveled along her neck until it brushed the tips of her dusty onyx hair. His hand glided up, ruffling through her bangs, then along her cheekbone to wipe the batter he found there away with the back of his thumb. She opened her eyes in time to see him pulling away from her. He tucked his finger into his mouth he sucked the dough from off its tip. Saya's eyes were thick and husky. She couldn't remember ever feeling such a rush. Haji simply stood staring into her never breaking there heated gaze.

Saya admired Haji's dark dusty stature. Feeling rather bold Saya stepped towards him until their stomachs touched. She smiled gently and inhaled a deep breath as he had done. Reaching up her slim fingers angled his head down to her. She opened her mouth and blew across his hairline. He smiled warmly at the sensation. Saya took in another long breath and began releasing it down the strait of his nose and over his lips. When Haji felt the hum upon his lips he leaned into it. Their lips met unexpectedly. They curled into each other, their mouths moving in methodically slow, smooth strokes. The taste, the presser, the warmth, they were savouring every lingering moment, each longing sensation. Both were blissfully unaware of time or surroundings lost in this moment that had taken centuries to come. Vaguely Saya remembered hearing the ring of a metal bowl crash to the floor beside her. The cookies long forgotten could wait until tomorrow. Today they would bake memories instead.

Saya tossed restlessly enclosed within her musty cocoon. She was dreaming of him again. As she slept he consumed her mind. Over and over she replayed false memories of happy times where she could once again be with him. 'Hagi...' Dreams were all she had now, would it ever be enough?

**...The End...**

_Authors note:_

_Hi there, originally this was going to be a slightly AU piece but I decided to tweak the ending to fit within the real Blood+ timeline. (Post series) I think it added a layer to the story instead of it simply being a random fluffy piece. Bittersweet... seems fitting for Blood+... Do you agree? My first fic...Read and Review... Please and Thank You_


End file.
